Mi primer amor
by Katrina02
Summary: Kurt y blaine, dos niños de siete años, aparentemente muy distintos, son vecinos y compañeros de clase, Kurt se enamoro de blaine, pero el durante seis años trata de evitarlo, Sin embargo, cuando van a la secundaria, las cosas cambian: Blaine empieza a mirar a kurt con otros ojos.
1. Chapter 1

**Primera historia, o mejor dicho adaptación, hui que nervios, espero que les guste, a mi me encanta esta película, así que he querido hacer un fic klaine sobre ella. Así que disfruten Amores**

**Narra Blaine**

_Yo solo quería que kurt hummel me dejara en paz, Todo empezó el verano antes de empezar el segundo año_

Blaine, iba en el carro de su padre junto a su familia a su nueva casa, cuando iban cruzando ve a un niño castaño sentado en la acera quien tenía unos peluches a su lado y le sonreía, Blaine lo miro con el ceño fruncido desde la ventana del auto.

-Ya llegamos- dijo mi padre (Bob) estacionándose

-Que les parece niños – pregunto mi madre (Elena) sonriendo

-Me gusta este lugar – dijo mi hermana Elaine

-No está mal – dijo mi hermano Cooper

Mi madre Abrió la puerta del copiloto para salir, y nosotros la imitamos, mientras llegaba el gran camión de mudanzas

-De que color es mi cuarto- Pregunto Elaine con ojos brillantes, mientras yo solo observaba nuestra nueva casa

-Espera y lo veras – Dijo Elena

Me di cuenta de que me observaban, así que voltee y vi al chico aun sentado en la acera de enfrente mirándome solo a mí, yo solo ignore su mirada, era algo extraño

Mi padre se acerco a Cooper y a nosotros, - Bueno nosotros los hombres fuertes iremos metiendo las cosas, mientras que ustedes las chicas entran a la cocina y nos preparan algo sabroso para comer – dijo con burla mi padre

-Claro padre – dijo mi hermana mientras entraba con mi madre

_Para mí fue el principio que sería más de media década de estrategias de evasión e incomodidad social_

Entre dentro del camión de mudanzas para sacar algunas cajas que no sean tan pesadas, puedo decir que soy fuerte, no es que sea egocéntrico ni nada pero lo soy, pero con mis 7 años, no puedo levantar gran cosa, en ese instante me di cuenta que el chico rarito dejo sus peluches y corrió montándose en el camión y ayudándome con las cajas

-Hola soy kurt hummel – dijo ese chico sonriendo

-Oye que estás haciendo – dijo mi padre con un tono de reclamo, me gusto eso, realmente ese chico es un entrometido

-¿No quiere ayuda?- pregunto ese chico volteándose a mi padre con una cara de niño bueno, si claro

-No, hay ahí cosas valiosas – dijo mi padre, yo solo me limite a observar

Ese chico que al parecer se llamaba kurt bajo su mirada un poco apenado pero luego se agacho tocando otra caja – y que tal si les ayudo con esto

-No no no no no – dijo mi padre acercándose a kurt – porque no mejor te vas a tu casa, tu madre debe estar preocupada

-No, ella sabe donde estoy – dijo kurt- Me dio permiso

Yo mire a mi padre y él me miro a mi y supimos que pensábamos igual ¿Qué rayos le sucedía a este chico rarito?

_No tarde en darme cuenta que el no entendía indirectas_

-Tres personas aquí son demasiadas – insistió mi padre, cuando se aria este chico

-No me molesta – dijo kurt con sus brazos en sus caderas, dios pero a nosotros si nos molestas

_Ninguna indirecta _

En eso el puso sus enormes ojos azules en mí y me sonrió – Empujemos esta juntos – dijo kurt señalando una enorme caja mientras sus mejillas se teñían yo solo me limite a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, no quería estar cerca de él, gracias al cielo mi papa puso su pie encima de la caja que él quería arrastrar

-Blaine – me llamo mi padre, pero no me miraba, miraba era a kurt con una mirada intensa-¿No deberías ir a ayudar a tu madre?

-¿Ah?- pregunte confundido, pero luego mi padre me guiño un ojo y hay entendí – AAAH O SI- Dije, para luego salir corriendo fuera del camión para librarme de ese rarito, pero él me siguió afuera

_Era imparable, iba a decirle que se largara, cuando pasó la cosa más rara_

Corri pero kurt me alcanzo y puso su brazo en mi hombro pero como yo lo moví para que lo quitara su brazo resbalo y cayo directamente en mi mano entrelazándola, yo lo mire con los ojos abiertos estaba sorprendido, y un poco asustado

_No podía creerlo, hay estaba tomado de la mano con este extraño niño, como me metí en esto_

Ese chico me miraba con ojos brillantes y con una sonrisa, mientras yo fruncía el ceño, en eso mi madre salió de la casa y se nos acerco

-Hola- dijo mi madre mirando nuestras manos – ya conociste a mi hijo – dijo ahora mi madre mirando a kurt

-Aja- dijo kurt con una sonrisa

_En ese momento hice lo más masculino que se me ocurrió hacer a mis 7 años_

Solté rápida y bruscamente su mano para correr y esconderme detrás de mi mami

_Sin embargo mis problemas no iban a terminarse._

Iba caminando a mi nueva escuela, estaba un poco nervioso

En cuanto entre a la clase de la señorita Johnson escuche su voz tan molesta

-Blaine , estas aquí– grito kurt emocionado dejando de hablar con una chica rubia para dirigirse a mí para abrazarme mientras yo trataba de zafarme de su abrazo pero no funcionaban, y todos se estaban burlando de mi señalándome con el dedo

_Estaba claro, la escuela no será un santuario_

Salíamos al recreo y un chico se me acerco – Oye Blaine, y tu novio – dijo este con burla mientras yo lo miraba molesto

_Estaba marcado de por vida_

Estaba en el comedor y un chico con la boca llena me hablo – Oye Blaine cuando se van a casar

Estaba en el parque de juegos, todos los niños jugaban, y yo, bueno yo corría por todo el parque tratando de huir del molesto kurt quien me perseguía y no me dejaba de molestar, eso me ponía molesto, y más aun si escuchaba a esas niñas y niños que cantaban

_Blaine y kurt sentados en un árbol, besándose su boca, si señor _

_Mi primer año en el pueblo fue un desastre, y los tres siguientes no mejoraron pero finalmente en sexto grado tuve que actuar, tenía un plan_

Ya con 11 años, Salí del autobús y me percate de que kurt estaba cerca de mí, era ahora o nunca

Me acerque a Sebastián, un chico lindo, muy lindo, y no se llevaba muy bien con kurt

-Hola Blaine – dijo Sebastián sonriendo con unos libros en su mano

-Yo quería invitarte a ver una película – dije con nerviosismo

_Invite a Sebastián a salir, para poder apreciar lo brillante del plan, tienen que entender que kurt siempre odio a Sebastián, nunca entendí porque, era lindo y amigable_

-Si claro me encantaría – dijo Sebastián emocionado

-Hecho – dije yo con una sonrisa siguiendo a Sebastián dentro de la escuela, mirando de reojo a kurt y pude notar que tenía una cara de tristeza pero también enojo, estaba funcionando mi plan, pronto no tendría a kurt hummel cerca de mí

Estaba sentado en el comedor bebiendo un jugo de naranja junto a Sebastián

-Primero, mi mama no me dio permiso pero…

_La idea era que Sebastián almorzaría conmigo, tal vez caminaríamos un poco y con suerte kurt perdería el interés_

Y hablando de kurt, vi que estaba sentado en la mesa de al lado y fulminaba con la mirada a Sebastián

Estaba caminando por el pasillo del colegio con Sebastián, el hablaba y hablaba, yo solo estaba fastidiado pero vi que kurt estaba en su casillero así que rápidamente le agarre la mano a Sebastián y le sonreí haciéndolo sonrojar, kurt solo se limitaba a observarnos triste

_Mi plan estaba funcionando a la perfección, bueno así era hasta que mi supuesto mejor amigo Sam, se intereso en Sebastián también_

_La lealtad se dio ante el deseo y el traidor de Sam le dijo a Sebastián lo que planeaba_

Estaba bebiendo agua cuando me tocan el hombro volteo y veo que es Sebastián así que sonrió, la sonrisa no duro mucho porque sentí un fuerte golpe en mi mejilla, mientras Sebastián me decía cretino y se iba

_Al parecer no lo tomo muy bien_

_Kurt se entero de todo y muy pronto volvió a verme con esos ojos, pero ahora era peor empezó a olfatearme, así es a olfatearme, ¿Porque hacia eso?, mi único consuelo es que el siguiente año sería diferente, la secundaria, una escuela mas grande, tal vez estaríamos en salones diferentes, y entonces finalmente se terminaría._

**Narra Kurt**

_La primera vez que vi a Blaine Anderson me volví loco, fueron sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes_

-Empujamos esta juntos – pregunte montado en el camión de mudanzas, pero su padre puso el pie en la caja

_Acababa de mudarse al vecindario y yo fui a ayudarles y no llevaba con ellos ni dos minutos cuando su papa lo mando a ayudar a su mama, era obvio que no quería ir así que fui a alcanzarlo para que pudiéramos jugar un poco mas antes de que se metiera y cuando me di cuenta me tomo la mano y me miro a los ojos,…. Mi corazón se detuvo, ¿Podría ser? ¿Podría ser este mi primer beso?_

_Pero su madre salió _

-Vaya, hola – dijo su madre sonriendo y viendo nuestras manos- ya conociste a mi hijo

_Le dio tanta pena que se escondió detrás de ella con sus mejillas sonrojadas_

_Me fui a la cama pensando en el beso que pudo ser, estaba claro que sentía algo por mi pero era demasiado tímido, mi madre dijo que los niños éramos así, así que decidí ayudarlo_

-Blaine – grite al verlo entrar a mi salón – estas aquí – dije abrazándolo

_Le di muchas oportunidades para superar su timidez_

_Para el sexto grado, ya había aprendido a controlarme, pero Sebastián Smythe se hizo presente_

_Veía como almorzaban y caminaban, juntos, me daba un poco de rabia _

_Sebastián no era más que un quejumbroso y un bocón traicionero, pura imagen, sin sustancia, y ahí estaba, de la mano de Blaine, MI BLAINE, el que tenía guardado mi primer beso, mi solución fue ignorarlos, sabía que un muchacho tan inteligente como Blaine se daría cuenta lo vacio que era Sebastián._

Duraron una semana, terminaron en el recreo, observe dentro de la escuela por una ventana como ella le daba un golpe en la mejilla y le terminaba, me dio un poco de risa, solo un poquito, parece que ella no lo tomo bien

_Ya que Blaine no estaba más en sus garras, empezó a ser más amable conmigo_

El entro al salón, tan guapo como siempre y me saludo antes de sentarse – Hola Kurt

-Hola Blaine – dijo en un susurro con una sonrisa boba

_Era muy tímido, tan lindo y su cabello olía a sandia, no podía evitar olerlo, pase todo el año oliendo en secreto su cabello, preguntándome si algún día me daría mi beso_

**Pobre kurtie, el pensando siempre en Blaine y estar cerca y el solo de alejarlo, pero tranquilos Blaine mas adelante sufrirá, espero que les haya gustado **

**¿Un reviews? Piedad **


	2. El Sicomoro de Kurt

**Capitulo 2: El hermosoo Sicomoro de kurt **

**POV Blaine**

_La secundaria trajo muchos cambios, pero el más grande no paso en la escuela, si no en casa, mi abuelo vino a vivir a la casa_

_Yo llegaba de la escuela, y lo conseguía sentado frente a la ventana, así fue día a día, mama decía que permanecía así por la muerte de la abuela, y no era algo de lo que el abuelo hablaría conmigo, para ser honestos nunca hablaba de nada conmigo, hasta que un día kurt apareció en el periódico local_

Iba caminando por la sala bebiendo agua, pero mi abuelo me llamo

-Oye Blaine, ven acá – dijo mi abuelo dejando de leer el periódico y mirándome, me sentía extraño, el nunca hablaba conmigo- Siéntate – me dijo con una sonrisa, yo lo obedecí

-Cuéntame de tu amigo kurt hummel – me dijo sorprendiéndome

-Em, kurt no, Kurt no es muy amigo mío que digamos – dije con nerviosismo

-O y ¿Por qué no?- me pregunto mi abuelo

-¿Por qué quieres saber?- pregunte

El me enseño el periódico donde salía una foto de kurt montado en un árbol

_Kurt no salió en el periódico por ser un nerd y cerebrito o un pequeño Einstein, No, salió en la portada porque se negó a bajar de un árbol de sicomoro, Kurt hummel y ese estúpido árbol de sicomoro, siempre pensó que era un regalo de dios para nuestro universo, que chico tan extraño_

**Flashback**

Estábamos en la esquina donde estaba el enorme árbol de sicomoro esperando el autobús, y kurt se me acerco

-No crees que el árbol se ve hermoso con la luz del sol – pregunto kurt con una sonrisa

-Si hermoso te refieres a espantoso, entonces sí – dije con una sonrisa burlona, el solo rodo los ojos y se subió al autobús y me miro con esa cara de ¿Yo sé más que tú? – Te falta agudeza visual, siento lastima por ti

_¿Agudeza visual? ¿Agudeza visual? Dicho por un chico, cuya casa era la broma del vecindario. Teniendo arbustos en las ventanas y hierbas por todos lados, a mi papa le molestaba_

o.o.o.o.o

-O si hay esta, el albañil cree que es pintor – dijo mi padre con burla mirando por la ventana al padre de kurt, quien hacia un dibujo de su camioneta- La camioneta es lo suficientemente fea, no necesita pintarla – dijo mi padre riéndose

-El no dibuja su camioneta, si no paisajes, los vende en la feria del condado – dijo mi madre comiendo una manzana- Son hermosos- dijo mi madre yendo a la cocina

-¿Paisajes? Voy a hacer un comentario, el mundo sería más bello si se preocupara por el paisaje de esa pocilga que llama jardín

Oía todas las asquerosas críticas que decía mi padre sobre los hummel, y me ponía un poco culpable

-Lastima por su esposa que se caso con un soñador – dijo el sirviente – y por eso uno de los dos siempre será infeliz

-Así perfecto ¿Pero qué culpa tenemos nosotros?- pregunto mi padre

Lo mucho que le molestaba el jardín a papa, no era nada comparado con lo molesto que era kurt montado en ese árbol

-Está a tres calles, está a tres calles – escucho que grita kurt, arriba de ese árbol

Cada mañana teníamos que escuchar su reporte del tránsito línea por línea

-Una menos – lo escuche gritar otra vez

o.o.o.o

-¿Porque los llaman los tres chiflados si son cincos Blaine? – me pregunto Sam mientras caminábamos a casa, pero yo no estaba prestando mucha atención

Nuestra rara conversación fue interrumpida por unos gritos-Mira niño bájate de ahí o llamo a la policía

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Sam con curiosidad y nos acercamos a donde eran los gritos

-Oigan ¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto Sam, esto era una locura, kurt estaba montado en ese tonto árbol de Sicomoro, mientras un trabajador le gritaba que bajara porque iban a cortarlo

-Niño te advierto, si no bajas lo cortare contigo hay – grito el trabajador molesto

-Blaine, muchachos, suban conmigo, no lo van a cortar si se suben – dijo kurt quien se aferraba al árbol como si fuera su vida

-Llego el autobús – dijo Sam montándose rápidamente en este, ignorando la pedida de ayuda de kurt

Kurt estaba frenético, querían cortar el árbol, no entendía como un montón de ramas le importaban tanto

Hice lo que pensé que tenía que hacer… me subí al autobús

-Blaine, por favor- suplico kurt, pensando que yo lo ayudaría

_Me sentí mal por el, pero no tanto como para faltar a clases, ni humillarme con él, así que me subí al autobús dejándolo solo en eso_

**Fin del flashback**

-¿Por qué no es tu amigo Blaine?- pregunto mi abuelo

-Todavía no lo conoces – dije yo simplemente como si esa fuera la respuesta de lo extraño que era ese chico

-eso quisiera – dijo mi abuelo emocionado

-¿Por qué?- pregunte con curiosidad

Mi abuelo sonrió aun mas – ese pequeño tiene mucha fuerza, ¿Por qué no lo invitas a venir?- pregunto mi abuelo

-¿Tiene mucha fuerza?- pregunte extrañado, mi abuelo asintió- Solo es necio y obstinado como pocos – dije

-Oh enserio- dijo mi abuelo

-El me acosa desde segundo grado – dije

-Bueno, un chico así no vive al lado de todos – dijo mi abuelo

-Sí, que bueno – dije yo

Mi abuelo sonrió y me dio el periódico – Lee esto y sin prejuicios – dijo mi abuelo

Me fui a mi habitación y lance el periódico aun cajón, Como si quisiera saber más sobre kurt

Habían logrado cortar el preciado árbol de kurt, y él no estaba en la parada al día siguiente, ni la mañana siguiente, estaba en la escuela pero no lo notabas, no hablaba ni miraba a nadie, ni a mi

_Yo me decía que debía alegrarme, eso era lo que yo quería, pero no sé, me sentía mal por él, iba a pedirle una disculpa, pero me dije a mi mismo que no, era lo único que hacía falta para que kurt pensara que lo necesito_

**Narra kurt**

Estaba en nuestro jardín viendo como papa pintaba, realmente me encanta verlo pintar

-Ya sé porque te guste venir aquí – dije

-Podrías explicárselo a tu madre – me dijo mi padre y yo solo le sonreí

_Me gustaba ver a mi padre pintar, mejor dicho, me gustaba escucharlo mientras pintaba, aprendí mucho de el así, me contaba muchas cosas, como consiguió su primer trabajo entregando heno y que hubiera querido terminar de estudiar, y un día me sorprendió_

-¿Qué acurre entre tú y…. Blaine Anderson?- dijo mi padre mirándome de reojo, estaba sorprendido y un poco avergonzado, pero me mostré con naturalidad

-¿De que hablas? Nada – dije riéndome nervioso, si claro, mucha naturalidad

-A entiendo, entonces me equivoque – me dijo volviendo a su pintura, pero ahora yo tenía curiosidad

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Por nada, solo que tú hablas de el todo el tiempo- dijo mi padre sonriendo

-A si – pregunte aun más nervioso, y mi padre solo asintió-No lo sé- dije mirando al suelo y suspirando- creo que pienso en sus ojos o tal vez en su sonrisa

-Tienes que analizar el cuadro completo – dijo mi padre

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunte sin entender

-Un cuadro en más que las sumas de las partes, una vaca por si sola es solo eso una vaca, un valle por si solo es unas flores plantas y el sol asomándose encima solo es un haz de luz, pero si pones todo eso junto, eso puede ser mágico – dijo mi padre mirándome

_Yo baje mi mirada, Realmente no entendía lo que decía hasta una tarde que subí al sicomoro, rescataba una cometa, estaba muy arriba, más de lo que yo había subido, y entre mas subía mas me impresiono la vista, pude notar lo bien que olía la brisa como a sol y hierbas, no podía dejar de respirar, de llenar mis pulmones con el olor más dulce que había conocido_

Logre agarrar la cometa, cuando escucho una voz allá abajo

-Encontraste mi cometa – dijo, yo mire hacia abajo y era Blaine quien me miraba y tenía sus manos en los bolsillos

-Blaine, deberías subir, es tan hermoso – dije viendo el paisaje

-No no puedo,…. me luxe miii….em, este, tengo salpullido- dijo él, por supuesto que sabía que mentía, no le seguí prestando atención, solo seguí viendo el hermoso paisaje

_Desde ese día supe que ese era mi lugar, me quedaba hay horas mirando el mundo, a veces atardecía en violeta y rosa, y a veces atardecía en naranja intenso incendiando las nubes del horizonte, fue en uno de esos atardeceres que la idea de mi padre llego, todo era más que la suma de sus partes, esa idea se fue de mi cabeza hacia mi corazón, a veces llegaba muy temprano para ver el amanecer, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos, cuando escucho un ruido abajo, eran unos trabajadores._

-Disculpe – grite – disculpe, pero no pueden trabajar hay, es la parada de autobús

Un hombre miro – OYE QUE HACES ALLA RIBA – me grito- NO PUEDES ESTAR HAY VAMOS A DERRIBARLO

-¿el árbol?- pregunte

-Si – me dijo otro de ellos- anda baja ya

-¿Pero quién les dijo que pueden tirarlo?

-El dueño – dijo el hombre

-¿Por qué?- quise saber

-Para construir una casa, este árbol estorba, ya bájate – me dijo no muy amablemente ese trabajador

-No dejare que lo corten, no lo hagan – rogué, y como pude me aferre a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello

-Mira niño voy a llamar a la policía, te juro que si no bajas lo corto contigo hay – me dijo el señor, ¿Estaba amenazándome? Pues no me bajaría

-Adelante si quieren derríbenlo, no voy a bajar, jamás voy a bajar – decía yo con firmeza, no lo haría, en eso veo que Blaine esta abajo, y el autobús acaba de llega

-Blaine, muchachos suban conmigo, no lo van a cortar si lo hacen – mis suplicas fueron en vano, porque no había ni terminado de hablar cuando ellos corrían dentro del autobús- Blaine por favor sube conmigo- de tanta desesperación, ya estaba llorando – Por favor muchachos – dije en un sollozo-Blaine, por favor, no tienes que subir tanto, solo un poquito – Blaine ignoro mis suplicas y subió al autobús igual que los demás – Por favor – dije sollozando y aferrándome mas al árbol mientras veía que el autobús se alejaba

_No recuerdo bien que paso después, parecía que todo el mundo estaba ahí, pero yo no me movía, luego mi padre llego, convenció a los bomberos de dejarlo subir hasta donde yo estaba, mi padre subió con una escalera hasta llegar a mí _

-Amor, tienes que bajar ya – me dijo tendiéndome la mano

Yo volví a comenzar a llorar-Por favor no dejes que lo hagan, papi mira se puede ver todo

-La vista no vale la seguridad de mi hijo – me dijo el tratando de acercarse a mi

Yo negué – No quiero

-Kurt, es momento de que bajes de ahí, tienes que bajar – me dijo mi padre, me seque mis lágrimas y acate las órdenes de mi padre

_Eso fue todo, debí llorar dos semanas seguidas, si iba a la escuela, yo hacia lo que podía pero, nada me importaba, me iba en bici para no pasar por ese tronco cortado que antes era el sicomoro más hermoso y significativo de la tierra, pero sin importar lo que hiciera, no dejaba de pensar en eso. Estaba en mi cuarto y escucho que tocan la puerta volteo y era mi padre_

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto

-Solo era un árbol – dije simplemente

-No, no era solo eso – se acerco a mí, en ese momento me di cuenta que cargaba algo en manos pero con una manta encima, la quito y era una hermosa pintura del sicomoro, yo solo sonreí mirando la hermosa pintura

-No quiero que olvides lo que sentiste- dijo mi padre, ya yo no aguantaba más, estaba tratando de retener las lagrimas, rápidamente me pare y fui a abrazarlo – Gracias papa

_La pintura era lo primero que veía en la mañana, y lo último que veía al dormir, y cuando pude verlo sin llorar, me di cuenta que era más hermoso aun, y de lo que significo estar arriba de él, vi el día que mi visión de lo demás empezó a cambiar, y me pregunte ¿Sigo sintiendo lo mismo por Blaine?_

**Bueno y aquí culmina otro capítulo, Pobre de kurt, de verdad le importaba el sicomoro T.T Bueno, Bueno si se preguntan, Actualizare todos los lunes, Adiós, Besos**


	3. ¿Huevos? que asco

**Capitulo 3: ¿Huevos? Qué asco**

**Narra Blaine **

_Nunca he sido un gran fanático de los huevos, la verdad siempre me dieron lo mismo, pero al ver lo asqueroso que era ver una serpiente comerse un huevo, comencé a tener pesadillas, realmente les tenia fobia, hasta que la verdadera pesadilla apareció _

Abrí la puerta, y lo que me encontré fue a kurt con una enorme caja de huevos

-Hola Blaine – dijo kurt con una sonrisa- Traje esto para ti y tu familia – me dijo dándome la caja-Mi gallina puso huevos, Los empolle para la feria de ciencias

_Clásico de kurt hummel, domino la feria por completo, y oigan esto, su proyecto era sobre empollar unos huevos aburridos, yo también tenía un volcán que hacia erupción de verdad y lo único que le importaba a la gente, eran los aburridos pollos de kurt, rompiendo sus aburridos cascarones_

_Bueno, el gano, yo perdí, no me preocuparía por eso, y no por eso tenía que comer sus aburridos y asquerosos huevos_

-Creo que fue muy dulce de su parte traernos esos huevos – dijo mi madre

-Yo voy a desayunar cereal mañana – dije simplemente, no quería comer esos huevos

-¿Y como sabemos que no hay un pollo en uno?- pregunto mi padre

-Yo comía huevos frescos cuando era niño – dijo mi abuelo sonriendo-Eran deliciosos

-Eso puede ser cierto, pero y se abrimos uno de esos huevos y cae un pollo muerto – dijo mi padre

-¿Tiene un gallo? Si no tienes un gallo los huevos no son fértiles – dijo mi abuelo bebiendo jugo

-Si tuviera un gallo lo sabríamos, todo el vecindario lo sabría – dijo mi mama de mala gana

-Todos son pollos – dije

-Estoy orgulloso venciste tu temor – dijo mi abuelo comiendo

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundido

-Bueno hablaste con el – dijo mi abuelo sonriendo

-Eso te dijo, que son pollos – pregunto mi padre

-Si – dije asintiendo

-Es una genio, ambos lo son, claro que son pollos, los gallos son pollos, ahora la pregunta es, alguno de los pollos son gallos– dijo mi padre

-Bueno, lo importante, es que los huevos están bien – dijo mi madre

_No para mí, no hay manera de que yo comiera algo que tuviera que ver con kurt hummel_

-Oye mama, yo no quiero – dije simplemente

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto mi madre

-Bueno, alguna vez has visto su jardín, no hay césped en el, todo es fango y suciedad de gallina – dije, y escuche el iu de mi hermana

-¿Entonces qué hacemos con los huevos?- pregunto mi madre

-Devolverlos, tú ya hablaste con él y no moriste- dijo mi padre

-¿Y qué quieres que le diga?- pregunte

-Que no comemos huevos, que somos alérgicos calvez, usa tu cerebro hijo – dijo mi padre

_No me gusta mentir, hasta un niño de secundaria sabe que una familia entera no puede ser alérgica, pero no quería herir sus sentimientos, así que me dejaba solo una opción, y así otra experiencia cercana a la muerte en mi historia de kurt hummel había sido evitada, Solo los bote a la basura_

_Hasta la siguiente semana, el volvió con otra caja de huevos, lo que pensé que sería solo un evento, se convirtió en una vida consumida de mentiras y engaños, lo botaba cada vez, y tenía que vigilar cada mañana, si kurt venia y si lo hacía abriría la puerta antes de que el tocara y luego tiraba los huevos sin que nadie lo notara ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no lo enfrentaba? ¿Por qué no podía decir, No gracias? ¿En realidad temía herir sus sentimientos? ¿O me daba miedo el?_

**Narra kurt**

_Cuando la profesora me sugirió que empollara huevos para mi proyecto de ciencias no estaba emocionado, hasta que vi mi primera señal de vida. De pronto me pareció real, los huevos estaban vivos, un frijolito vive dentro de cada uno, el día de la feria todos los huevos empollaron, ¿Quién lo creería? Gane el primer lugar, y me dio gusto pero solo me importaban mis pollos_

A mi mama no le encantaba la idea de criarlos, pero yo le suplique, le dije que yo me encargaría de todo y así fue

Resulto que mis pequeños ponían más huevos de los que comíamos, primero nos esforzamos, pero luego de freír y revolver y cocerlos, los huevos nos invadían, luego la oportunidad con la forma de nuestra vecina llego.

-Hola lindo – dijo mi vecina asomándose por la cerca-si alguna vez te sobran algunos, con mucho gusto te los compro

-¿Enserio?- pregunte sorprendido

-Seguro, y también se que a la señora Hel le interesaría- dijo ella asintiendo

-Gracias – dije sonriendo

Entre la señora Carmen y la señora Hel mi primer problema con los huevos se resolvió, luego pensé que la señora Anderson se los merecía, pero no me parecía correcto cobrarle, ella era una buena vecina, nos prestaba cosas que no teníamos.

_A lo demás si me encontraba a Blaine no sería el fin del mundo, para la tercera vez que les lleve huevos a los Anderson, vi que Blaine me estaba esperando, quería abrir la puerta y decirme gracias kurt nos vemos en la escuela, y a cambio tenía unos momentos con los ojos más bellos del mundo, era perfecto, hasta que dejo de serlo, fue dos semanas después de que cortaran el sicomoro, empezaba a sentirme normal de nuevo,_

Como todo el tiempo, llegue a su casa para entregarle los huevos.

-Hola kurt – dice Blaine sonriendo – Justo a tiempo

-Si pues nada me detendrá – dije dándole la caja

-Entonces ¿Ya vas a ir en autobús?- me pregunto

-Mmm no lo sé, la verdad es que no paso por ahí desde que…

-Ya no se ve tan mal, ya lo quitaron – me dijo- bueno iré a alistarme para la escuela, nos vemos allí – dijo entrando

_Me quedo un rato pensando, tal vez Blaine tenia razón, tal vez tenía que volver a subir el autobús, después de todo, acaba de pedírmelo, podría ser que Blaine me extrañara_

Comencé a caminar para irme a casa pero oigo la puerta abrirse, era Blaine que sacaba unas bolsas con basura

-Kurt, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto el nervioso

Yo me acerque – solo pensaba

-Ah, hoy pasa la basura, lo llevare al bote – dijo señalando la basura

-Lo sé, que lindo, ¿Te ayudo Blaine?- pregunte

-No, creo que lo hare luego- dijo

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que eran mis huevos - ¿Esos son mis huevos?

-Si se me rompieron – dijo nervioso

-Yo no los veo rotos ¿Por qué los botas?- pregunte un poco dolido, bueno muy dolido, el no dijo nada solo bajo su vista al suelo -¿No los quieres?

-No es por mí, papa no quería correr riesgos – dijo el simplemente

-¿Riesgos? ¿Cuáles riesgos?- pregunte

-¿Salmonela?

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Teme que lo envenene?- pregunte, realmente esto no ayudaba en nada

-Bueno, kurt, mira tú jardín es un desastre completo, y hay es cremento en todos lados, - dijo Blaine

-Eso no es cierto, yo limpio a mis niñas siempre – dije mientras lo veía

-No queríamos herir tus sentimientos – me dijo

-¿Siempre los has tirado?- pregunte, el no respondió, y yo bruscamente los saque de la bolsa, - Oye las señoras Carmen y Hel me pagan por ellos

-A si – pregunto el – no tenía idea

-Cómo pudiste – dije tratando de retener las lagrimas

-Como lo siento – dijo el mirando el suelo

-No lo sientes – esa fue mi última palabra antes de salir corriendo a mi casa

**Kurtie, pobre, yo si quiero los huevos, me encantan, Jajajajaja, Bueno aquí culminamos el capitulo 3, He decidido, Actualizar los lunes y jueves por la tarde, para terminar más rápido el fic, como ya tengo todos los capítulos listos, y poder subir otro fic que ya tengo terminado, si les gusta el drama, les aseguro que les gustara este, yo les avisare cuando allá subido el otro fic a mi cuenta, Nos leemos el lunes con el capitulo 4, ****¿Arreglamos el jardín?,**** Besos.**


	4. ¿Arreglamos el jardin?

***Se asoma con cuidado* No me lancen tomatazos pliss, Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento, 1 semana, 2 capítulos sin cumplir, y yo hablo tanta paja de los demás diciendo que odio cuando se tardan en actualizar y yo soy igual T.T, Pero tengo una buena explicación, bueno no se para ustedes pero para mí sí. El fin de semana pasado, no ayer, el ante pasado, cumplí mis hermosos y cortitos 15 añitos, por ende tuve que irme con mi familia, lo que no sabía es que me quedaría en casa de la abuela por una semana, sin mis capítulos, ya que están guardados en mi pendrive, Lo siento. Pero les juro que no volverá a suceder, y si lo hiciera les avisaría. Ahora si a leer**

**Capitulo 4: ¿Arreglamos el jardín?**

**Narra Blaine **

_No tarde en darme cuenta que había cambiado mis problemas con kurt, por muchos otros, de hecho era mucho peor que me odiara a que me molestara, su forma de ignorarme era un recordatorio de lo cretino que había sido, y luego un día volvía de jugar basquetbol con Sam y todo se puso raro_

-No seas tan tímido no les duele – escuche decir a mi abuelo a kurt, estaba en el jardín de los hummel ayudándolo

_No podía dejar de ver hacia allá todo el tiempo, y entre mas miraba más me enojaba, mi abuelo le había hablado a kurt en una hora más de lo que me había hablado a mí en un mes y nunca lo había visto reír, ¿porque le interesaba kurt hummel?_

Estaba en mi cuarto cuando mi abuelo entra

-Hola abuelo – dije

-Me conto sobre los huevos – yo levante mi vista de la revista y lo mire- Escucha Blaine, el carácter se forma cuando aun eres muy joven, no quiero verte nadar tan lejos y que luego no puedas volver, a veces un poco de incomodidad al principio puede ahorrar mucho sufrimiento después- fue lo único que me dijo y luego se fue

_Para mantenerse molesto con alguien, kurt era muy impresionante, toda la semana trate de acercármele, pero siempre encontraba la manera de evitarme, y cuando estaba en su jardín, mi abuelo siempre estaba con el_

Finalmente un sábado, vi mi oportunidad

El estaba regando su jardín – Se ve lindo – le dije

-Gracias – me dijo siguiendo con lo que hacia

-Me disculpo por lo que hice,- dije, en eso apago la manguera y se volteo

-No lo entiendo Blaine, ¿porque no quisiste decirme,?- dijo el mirándome

- no lo sé, fui estúpido y no debí decir nada de tu jardín – dije apenado- estuvo mal

-Tal vez es lo mejor,- dijo el

-Bueno, suerte con el jardín, apuesto a que va a quedar lindo – dije

-Gracias – dijo el dándome la espalda

-¿Entonces nos vemos luego?- pregunte

-Eso creo – dijo el pero sin voltearse, y solo me fui

_Aunque la forma en que acepto mi disculpa no era lo que yo esperaba, al menos lo de los huevos quedo en el pasado_

-Trabajas mucho para ese chico – le dice mi padre a mi abuelo

-Ese chico se llama kurt – dijo mi abuelo molesto- Y no, no trabajo demasiado

-Te has encariñado mucho con él – dijo mi padre- y vaya que has hecho algo bueno con ese asqueroso jardín

-¿Sabes porque los hummel no arreglaban su jardín?- pregunto mi abuelo mirándolo molesto

-Sí, porque su padre está muy ocupado con sus pinturas de niños – dijo mi padre

-¿Si tuvieras un hermano con una discapacidad qué harías?- pregunto mi abuelo

- ¿y eso que tiene que ver con esto? – quiso saber papa

-El padre de kurt tiene un hermano con retraso mental – dijo simplemente mi abuelo

-Y eso que, no es el jardinero o si – dijo mi padre con burla-Otras personas tienen problemas familiares y pueden arreglar sus jardines, es el orgullo del propietario

-La casa no es de ellos – dijo mi abuelo callando a mi padre- el casero tendría que encargarse, el señor hummel usa cada centavo en cuidar a su hermano

-No hay hospital público para este tipo de cosas – pregunto mama

-Tal vez pensaron que una institución privada puede ser lo mejor – dijo mi abuelo

-Como sea, no es nuestra culpa que su familia tenga deformidades cromosomaticas – dijo mi padre riéndose

-ESO NO ESTA RELACIONADO CON LOS CROMOSOMAS – le grito mi abuelo- Cuando el tío de kurt nació el cordón umbilical se le atoro en el cuello y no pudo tener suficiente oxigeno, si no fuera por eso, hubiera sido un bebe perfecto, igual que tu hijo – dijo mi abuelo muy molesto

En eso mi madre se paro rápidamente llorando, mientras mi padre le mandaba una mirada molesta a mi abuelo y se iba, realmente me perdí algo de la película, porque no entendí esta parte.

-Perdón por eso- dijo mi abuelo sentándose a mi lado

-¿Por qué lloro mama, abuelo?- realmente tenia curiosidad

-Porque, de no ser por dios, tu madre podría ser como el hermano del señor hummel – dijo mi abuelo- Eso le podría suceder a cualquiera, hasta a ti, si el doctor no se hubiera dado cuenta y hubiera desenredado el cordón.

Yo solo asentí, luego de un rato mi abuelo me pidió que paseáramos a sí que salimos y empezamos a caminar por las calles del vecindario, era de noche, y se podrían presenciar las hermosas estrellas

Llegamos, hasta donde quedaba un pedazo de tronco de lo que fue el preciado árbol de kurt

Mi abuelo sonrió - ¿Ese era el árbol?- yo solo asentí observando y recordando como era antes

-Debió ser una vista espectacular – dijo mi abuelo observando las estrellas, yo también lo hice, de repente mi abuelo me miro y me sonrió

- Es un gran chico, hay personas con pinturas común, otra satinada, otras brillantes, pero de vez en cuando, vez una de ellas, encandecente, cuando la vez, nada se le compara – mi abuelo solo sonrió y siguió caminando, a mi me dejo muy pensativo y confundido eso.

¿Común? ¿Satinada? ¿Encandecente? ¿Qué significaba eso?

Kurt hummel siempre me había parecido simple,…. hasta ahora,

Saque el periódico del cajón, ese donde salía kurt

_Por como hablaba de lo que se sentía estar en el árbol, por encima de la tierra, sintiendo el viento, ¿quién de secundaria habla así?_

_Un sentimiento raro comenzó a nacer debajo del estomago, no me agrado, estaba resbalándome, tenía que tomar el control._

**Narra kurt**

_Nunca me había dado pena donde vivíamos, tampoco me había preocupado el dinero, sabía que no éramos ricos, pero también sabía que no nos faltaba nada, hasta que Blaine llamo a mi jardín un completo desastre._

Estábamos en la cena, mientras escuchábamos a mis hermanos cantar era hermoso

Tenía que hacer algo, y ya sabía lo que era,

-Oigan que lindo suenan – dijo mi madre sonriendo

-El sábado, vamos a grabarlo en la cochera de Elaine – dijo finn con una sonrisa

-Qué lindo proyecto – dijo mi madre probando un bocado

-Hablando de proyectos, creo que sería lindo arreglar el jardín – Lo dije suavemente, mientras veía como mi padre me prestaba toda su atención

-¿Qué? – me pregunto confundido

-Cuánto pueden costar las semillas de césped, quiero sembrarlo, tal vez unas flores, he incluso poner una cerca – dije

-Hijo, ese es mucho trabajo,- dijo mi padre bebiendo agua

-Puedo pagarlo, con lo de los huevos

-No, tú no lo pagaras, el casero es quien debe encargarse de todo eso,- dijo mi padre

-Pero no lo hace, es mi casa, y así se ve mal – dije en un susurro

-Kurt,- me llamo mi padre-¿Qué sucede?- me conocía muy bien

-Nada – dije mirando mi plato, mama me agarro del brazo – Tranquilo hijo, puedes decirnos

-Los Anderson han tirado mis huevos, porque temen a la Salmonela, porque mi jardín esta horrible – dije

-¿Fue Elena quien lo dijo?- pregunto mi mama sorprendida

-No, fue Blaine – dije, pero aunque lo intente no pude evitar que sonara triste

-Debió ser una discusión familiar, a ese muchacho no se le había ocurrido – dijo mama

-¿Y a ellos quien les interesa?- dijo mi hermano puck

-Si ¿a quién? – dijo finn

-A mi si – dijo firmemente mama

-Beth, no salgas con eso – dijo mi padre observándola

-Ya me canse de vivir así burt, me cansa los trabajos temporales para pagar las facturas, y me cansa poner la silla en la puerta de la lavadora para que se mantenga cerrada – mi madre hubiera seguido reprochándole a papa, pero él la interrumpió

-Acaso piensas que yo quise esta vida para nosotros – dijo papa levantando la voz- A veces tienes que sacrificarte para hacer lo correcto- dijo papa

-Tal vez deberíamos pensar en que es lo correcto para nosotros, nuestro hijo sufre porque no arreglamos nuestro jardín – Dijo mi mama levantando la voz también

-QUE NO ES NUESTRO JARDIN -Ahora el enojo se convirtió en gritos

-¿COMO DICES ESO BURT?, ¿COMO?, HEMOS VIVIDO AQUÍ POR DOCE AÑOS, Y POR DOCE AÑOS, HEMOS DICHO QUE ERA TEMPORAL PERO NO, ES NUESTRO HOGAR, ESTA MAL, QUERER VIVIR EN UN LUGFAR QUE TE ENORGULLESCA, TENER DINERO PARA ENVIAR A LOS NIÑOS A LA UNIVERSIDAD YA ES HORA DE EMPESAR A BUSCAR UNA INSTITUCION DEL GOBIERNO

-NO VAMOS A CAMBIAR A MI HERMANO-

-TE IMPORTA MAS EL QUE TUS HIJOS – El grito fue interrumpido por un golpe en la mesa de parte de mi padre,

-DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS BETH- Grito el

-Basta papa – dije mientras escuchaba los sollozos de mama

-Lo lamento kurt, esto no es tu culpa, ya veremos que hacer – dijo mi padre acariciando mi cabello

Fue la primera vez que vi a mis padres gritarse de esa manera,

_Esa noche los dos entraron a mi cuarto, mi papa hablo de su hermano y cuanto lo amaba, y prometió que siempre cuidaría de él, mama dijo lo mucho que amaba a papa por su fuerza y su corazón, cuando me iba a dar las buenas noches me susurro que de todas sus bendiciones yo era la mejor_

Sentí pena por papa, sentí pena por mama, pero sobre todo me sentí afortunado de que fueran míos,

_Quería pensar que la razón por la que empecé a trabajar en el jardín no era Blaine, que solo quería que la casa se viera mejor, después de los huevos ya no me importaba lo que el pensara,_

-Estas podándolo o quieres asesinarlo- me dijo un señor, mientras observaba como trataba de acomodar un arbusto, yo sonreí y me le acerque – Hola soy ched Anderson, el abuelo de Blaine

-Mucho gusto – dije con una sonrisa

_Trabajamos en el jardín por semanas, y todo ese tiempo hablamos, él quería saber sobre el hermoso sicomoro, y sabia a lo que me refería sobre, que el todo era más que la suma de sus partes, decía que era lo mismo con las personas, pero que con ellas el todo podía ser menos, me pareció interesante, empecé a ver a las personas que conocía desde la primaria, tratando de ver si eran más o menos que la suma de sus partes, Ched tenía razón muchas eran menos, en especial Sebastián, de todos mis compañeros, a el único que no podía ubicar era a Blaine_

Poco tiempo atrás hubiera dicho con certeza que era más, mucho más que la suma de sus partes, pero ahora no estaba seguro,

-Se ve bien kurt, buen trabajo – me dijo mientras me observaba regar mi césped

-Gracias, ched hizo la mayor parte – dije siguiendo con lo que hacia

-Perdón por lo que hice

- Es que no entiendo Blaine, ¿porque no me lo dijiste?- dije observándolo

_De verdad lo sentía, o era solo para sentirse mejor, y pensé que tal vez yo quería que fuera más que la suma de sus partes, pero al mirar sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos, por primera vez, estuve seguro que Blaine era menos._

**Oh, Problemas, Kurt se nos está echando para atrás con sus sentimientos. Responderé los reviews que me dejo Candy Criss, para quitarle la curiosidad.**

¿Es adaptación de una peli, libro o serie y cuál es?** Es una hermosa película, se llama como el fic, Mi primer amor, es de hace varios años, pero es hermosa*-***

¿Cómo es que Kurt no se ha dado cuenta que Blaine no lo soporta? **No lo sé, tal vez kurt se da cuenta, pero no quiere aceptarlo, Cosas de la vida.**

Quiero que el primer novio de Kurt sea Sebastián y ya luego Blaine. **Lo siento pero eso es imposible U.U Amo kurtbastian, pero kurt y Bas en esta historia no se llevan muy bien que digamos.**

¿Cuántos capítulos tiene la historia? **7 hermosos capítulos**

**Aquí culminamos el capitulo 5, Nos leemos el Jueves con el otro capítulo, **_**Tío Daniel**_**, Adiós, Besos**


	5. Tio Daniel

**Capitulo 5: Tío Daniel**

**Narra Blaine **

Estábamos en el desayuno y mama dijo

-Vamos a invitar a los hummel a cenar

-¿Qué?- pregunto papa sorprendido

-No lo sé mama – dije un poco incomodo

-Creo que es una maravillosa idea – dijo mi abuelo sonriendo

-Elena para que los invitamos – pregunto mi papa sin entender

-Elizabeth hummel, es muy linda persona – dijo mama

-Y finn también – dijo mi hermana sonrojándose

-Odio eso – dijo papa tomando café

-Debimos hacerlo hace años – dijo firmemente mama

-Pero no se hizo y ya es tarde, además el tiempo limitante se acabo- dijo papa

-Los hummel vendrán a cenar y punto- dijo mama dado terminando ese tema

_Eso era todo, una cena con kurt estaba en mi futuro, y ver a kurt en la escuela, era más incomodo, me di cuenta que lo veía mucho en clase, como se veía con su hermosa ropa y sus preciosas pecas y su cabello perfectamente peinado pero a la vez alborotado era simplemente fascinante._

_Rachel berry me sorprendió viéndolo, si no hacia algo rápido el rumor se correría, tenía que dejar de pensar en el, concentrarme en lo importante como la tarea, me estaba volviendo loco, no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza, y cada segundo observaba su foto del periódico, en eso mi hermana entro como alma que lleva el diablo a mi cuarto, y yo rápidamente escondo el periódico_

-Necesito el sacapuntas – dijo

-No sabes tocar – dije escondiendo el periódico, ella se dio cuenta

-Hui, que tienes hay ¿Chicos desnudos?- pregunto burlonamente,

-Eso no te importa – dije

-Salúdame al número 38 – dijo con una boba sonrisa

-Largo – dije molesto

-No te vayas a rozar mucho – dijo riéndose y cerrando la puerta

-Eres asquerosa – grite, realmente que mi familia supiera que era gay a veces era algo espantoso sobretodo con mi hermana

_Otro desastre evitado, mi vida era un campo minado_

Estaba en la escuela sentado en mi pupitre observando la foto de kurt cuando Sam se me acerco,

-Hola – dijo sentándose a mi lado

-Hola dije algo nervioso, y tratando de ocultar la foto, pero el ya la vio-No es lo que crees- el me miro extrañado – Esta bien, si es lo que crees pero puedo explicarlo, en realidad no puedo, mejor te hablo luego.

-Como tú digas – dijo dejando de mirarme y sacando su cuaderno

_Tenía que hablar con alguien, porque no Sam, tal vez el podía ayudarme, el era muy sensible para asuntos, del corazón _

-Te volviste loco Blaine, ¿Kurt hummel?, pero lo odias - si claro, Muy sensible, estábamos detrás de unos estantes de libros en la biblioteca,

-Lo extraño es que ya no, no dejo de pensar en el, - dije

-Estas mal amigo – me dijo Sam

-¿Y qué hago?- pregunte

-Cortarlo de raíz – dijo Sam simplemente- Solo piénsalo no es una emoción real, solo te sientes culpable por lo de los huevos

-Sí y también insulte su jardín – dije, tal vez el tenia razón, y solo era culpa

-Exacto – me dijo el – pero el lugar es un basurero

-Pero no es su culpa, su papa tiene un hermano retrasado y gasta su dinero en el – dije

-¿Retrasado? Eso debería darte un mensaje – dijo el

-¿Sobre qué?- ahora si estaba confundido

-Sobre kurt, si la manzana es del mismo árbol pues…

No podía creerlo, quería gritarle, decirle que no conocía a kurt como yo, pero lo que salió fue…

-Oh, claro, tienes razón, adiós, hablamos luego – dije yéndome

_Iba a ver a Sam después de clases, pero no podía, cruzo una línea, y parado junto a él estaba mi padre, no me importaba lo que pensaran, Me gustaba kurt hummel._

**Narra kurt**

_Los domingos en mi casa eran tranquilos, mi papa duerme hasta tarde, mi mama no hace el desayuno, y si mis hermanos fueron a tocar con su banda, no quieres verlos hasta las doce, pero este domingo me desperté sintiéndome raro, tenía que sacar los sentimientos encontrados sobre Blaine, que empezaban a regresar._

Vi que papa estaba montándose en su carro -¿A dónde vas? – quise saber

-A ver a Daniel, es su cumpleaños – dijo el

-Quiero ir contigo – papa me miro extrañado, y porque no hacerlo, era la primera vez que alguien en la familia se interesaba sobre en tío Daniel

-Está bien, déjale una nota a tu madre – dijo papa

_En todos estos años, no había visitado al tío Daniel, no sé porque, papa siempre lo hacía solo, no dijimos mucho mientras íbamos en camino, pero no importo, solo quería estar con papa, parecía que un silencio nos conectaba más que las palabras_

Llegamos hasta una enorme y hermosa residencia, había muchos viejitos y algunos jóvenes especiales regando las plantas

Llegamos al frente de la puerta del cuarto de mi tío – Tardas en acostumbrarte pero, son buenas personas – dijo papa dándome un beso en la frente, Papa empezó a llamar a mi tío por una ventanita y de ahí se asomo mi tío, era un hombre de unos 30 o 35 años con lente – Burt, estas aquí – dijo el emocionado, y abriendo la puerta – Viniste a mi cumpleaños- Pero al verme se puso muy nervioso

-Burt, quien, quien, burt no, quien…. Empezó a desesperarse un poco pero papa lo tomo por los hombre – Daniel, es kurt, es mi hijo, tu sobrino – vi como la sorpresa pasaba por el rostro de mi tío y me miraba, - Kurt – dijo él con una sonrisa y abrazándome- yo sonreí correspondiendo a ese acogedor abrazo-Feliz cumpleaños tío Daniel- el sonrió y volvió a abrazar a papa – burt es mi cumpleaños – dijo el

-Si si, Daniel, es tu cumpleaños- dijo papa, en eso mi tío me miro – tengo tu foto kurt – dijo el guiándome adentro-Tengo fotos – dijo riendo

En eso papa mostro una bolsa – Tenemos obsequios para ti

Mi tío empezó a aplaudir emocionado – Cabezas en juego verdad – pregunto el emocionado

-No solo un rompecabezas – dijo papa sacando una caja de rompecabezas – Si no, tenemos también un REILETE – dijo papa emocionado, mi tío se le llenaron los ojos de ilusión como un pequeño niño comiendo dulces

-Reilete – dijo el emocionado- Gracias burt – dijo el tomando el Reilete y soplándolo observando feliz como este giraba y giraba, yo solo veía con una sonrisa la emoción de mi tío

-Afuera, Afuera burt – dijo el

-Ah quieres salir – dijo papa- entonces vamos por helado

-HELADO – grito el alzando feliz los brazos

-A no, no, es cierto a Daniel no le gusta el helado – dijo papa observándome y guiñándome el ojos

-Hay, que mal – dije fingiendo tristeza

El nos miro y dijo – El helado si me gusta- dijo serio

Papa se hecho a reír – Era una broma, se que te gusta – dijo papa abrazándolo

Yo jugaba a las palmaditas con mi tío mientras papa traía los helado – Marinero que se fue a la mari, mari, mari, para ver que podía ver, ver, ver,

-Aquí tienes – dijo papa dándole un helado de vainilla a mi tío y me dio uno de chocolate a mi – Gracias – dije

Mi tío empezó a lamer su helado feliz – Es mi cumpleaños, una paleta es mi cumpleaños- dijo riendo, en eso la bola de helado se cayó del cono hacia la mesa, el empezó a desesperarse un poco

-Oye, Daniel – dijo papa tratando de llamar su atención,- Déjame ayudarte – dijo papa tratando de limpiar el helado pero mi tío se desespero mas

-Mi helado, mi helado, mi helado – dijo el haciendo que su helado cayera al suelo, así que mi tío también se tiro al suelo, mientras papa trataba de tranquilizarlo, - Déjalo en el piso – decía papa

-No no, mi helado, Mi helado – decía el tratando de agarrar la bola con sus manos

-Kurt, kurt, ve a traerle otro- dijo mi papa angustiado, yo lo obedecí y pude observar como la gente miraba entre horrorizada y asustada a mi tío

-QUIERO HELADO BURT, ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS, ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS BURT – grito el tío Daniel tirando la mesa al suelo- Helado burt, helado burt – decía él a cada rato tirando las sillas, la gente empezó a gritar, y yo le pedía al señor que se apurara, ya tenía el helado y rápidamente se lo di a papa, papa se lo enseño a mi tío, y el dejo de gritar para tranquilizarse

_Yo había oído a mi papa decir lo difícil que era la vida papa Daniel, pero no lo entendía hasta ese momento, de regreso Daniel se comporto como si no hubiera pasado nada, camino a casa, papa me conto que tío Daniel antes vivía con él y con mama, antes de que naciéramos, pero después de un tiempo era demasiado difícil, al llegar a casa, todo se veía igual, pero no era así, antes de ese día, Daniel solo era un hombre para mi, ahora era parte de la familia._

Mama nos conto que Elena Anderson nos invito a cenar, papa realmente puso muchos peros, pero mama al final dijo que iríamos si o si

_No me emocionaba cenar con los Anderson, pero era obvio que a mama le importaba, al siguiente día en la escuela no podía concentrarme, mis pensamientos volvían hacia Daniel, me preguntaba cómo fue para mis abuelos tener un hijo así, cuando la realidad interrumpió_

-Le gustas a Blaine – dijo Rachel sentándose junto a mí en la biblioteca

-¿Qué?- pregunte confundido

-está muy enamorado de ti – dijo ella segura de lo que decía

-De que estás hablando, no le gusto a Blaine – dije, es obvio que eso jamás podría llegar a pasar

- Pues en ciencias el te estaba viendo, dijo que porque tenias una abeja encima, es una excusa terrible ¿No crees?- dijo ella burlonamente

-Tal vez si había una abeja – dijo, realmente no quería hablar de Blaine

- A la única abeja que atraes es a Blaine como azúcar, hablo enserio, el muchacho te adora con pasión– dijo ella parándose y agarrándome la mano

-¿A dónde?- pregunte

-Lo vi hablando con Sam- dijo ella llevándome hasta una estantera de libros entre un espacio que había entre ellos pude observar a Blaine hablando con Sam detrás de la estantera de libros

- Te volviste loco Blaine ¿Kurt hummel?, lo odias- dijo el

-Lo extraño es que ya no, no dejo de pensar en el – dijo Blaine, yo y Rachel sonreímos ante eso

-Estas mal amigo-

-¿Y qué hago?-

-Cortarlo de raíz – por el espacio que había éntrelos libros podía observar los hermosos ojos de Blaine – Te sientes culpable por lo de los huevos

-Sí y insulte su jardín –

-Exacto, pero el lugar es un basurero-

-Pero no es su culpa, su papa tiene un hermano retrasado, y gasta todo su dinero en el – hay mi corazón tuvo una pequeña grita, como se atrevía a decir algo así y a Sam

-¿Retrasado? Eso debería darte un mensaje

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Sobre kurt, si la manzana es del mismo árbol-Maldito Sam, maldito, maldito, pensé más bien tenía la ilusión que Blaine me llegara a defender

-Oh, claro, tienes razón, adiós, hablamos luego – Al escuchar eso, mi corazón ya no solo tenía una pequeña grieta tenía una enorme, realmente me hizo sentir mal. Hasta una pequeña lagrima desobediente bajo por mi mejilla

Rachel me miro con culpa y tristeza yo solo le sonreí para que no se sintiera mal-Perdón pensé que…

-Tranquila, estoy bien –

_Y lo estaba, porque mi confusión se había ido, estaba seguro, Ya no me gustaba Blaine Anderson _

**Dios, ahora si se está complicando la cosa, Blaine eres un bobo, pero bueno las cosas pasan por algo ¿No?, Bueno, nos vemos el próximo lunes, con el capitulo 6, ****La peor cena de mi vida****, Adiós, Besos**


	6. La peor cena de mi vida

**Capitulo 6: La peor cena de mi vida**

**Narra Blaine **

_Hoy era la cena, quería verme bien para kurt, pero no quería que pensara que quería verme bien por él, esa era una tarea difícil, demasiado difícil. _

Escuche en timbre que indicaba que ellos ya estaban aquí, me puse mucho más nervioso de lo que estaba

Mi abuelo les abrió la puerta y saludo a los hummel, mama saludo a Elizabeth y mi hermana bajo las escaleras para hablarles a los dos hummel mayores – Hola – dijo ella

-Que bien te vez – dijeron ellos

-Vengan les muestro mi habitación – dijo ella, y ellos las siguieron, papa se llevo al señor hummel y a mi abuelo dejándome solo con kurt

-Hola – dije nervioso, el solo miro al piso, parecía molesto – Te ves lindo

-Te oí con Sam burlándote de mi en la biblioteca – dijo el, eso me sorprendió, y realmente entre en pánico.-No quiero hablarte ni ahora ni jamás – y al escuchar eso fue como un balde de agua fría. Todas mis ilusiones destrozadas como el más fino papel, Vi como se alejo y se fue hasta donde su papa y su abuelo Me acerque a ellos y pude escuchar un poco de su conversación

_¿Movimiento perpetuo? Yo estaba muriendo y ellos hablaban de movimiento perpetuo ¿Y cómo sabía kurt de todo eso? Escuche como mama nos llamo para cenar, kurt estaba a punto de sentarse pero lo llame _

-Podemos hablar – pregunte, el se acerco a mí, pude notar que evitaba tener contacto visual conmigo – Estuvo mal lo que Sam dijo, lo se

- ¿Sabías que estaba mal cuando lo dijo?- pregunto el

-Sí, quería golpearlo, pero, estábamos en la biblioteca – dijo mirando mis pies

-Así que solo estuviste de acuerdo y te burlaste – dijo el

-Am si – dije yo

-Eso te vuelve un cobarde – fue lo último que dijo y se fue a sentar

Me tuve que sentar junto a él en toda la cena, pude escuchar como mi papa insulto el sicomoro, kurt lo miro enojado y burt también,

_Quería decir que a muchos les gustaba el árbol, pero no lo hice, no quería contradecir a papa, _

El resto de la cena paso sin incidentes, pero en toda la cena kurt no me dirigió la palabra, ni me miro, hasta que llego la hora de irse

-Lamento, haber estado enojado al principio, creo que todos se divirtieron, tu mama fue amable al invitarnos – yo no lograba decir nada, estaba muy entretenido observando sus hermosos ojos azules como lagunas, no me importaría ahogarme en ellos – adiós – dijo yéndose, juro que quería ir correr y agarrarlo de la mano y besarlo sin importarme nada, pero él tiene razón, soy muy cobarde

_Su disculpa me hizo sentir peor, sabía que no me perdonaba, era como que si no se tomaba la molestia de ódiame_

**Narra kurt**

_Mientras me arreglaba para ir a la cena con los Anderson, me quede viendo la pintura que mi padre me había dado, y me volví a sentir furioso, Blaine nunca había sido mi amigo, jamás, no me había apoyado con el árbol, había tirado mis huevos, y se había burlado de mi tío, cuando mama dijo que era hora de ir, Salí al pasillo con la intención de decirle que no iría a la cena con los Anderson, pero se veía tan feliz, y se había esforzado tanto con los postres que, no pude, pero no tenía que ser amable con Blaine._

-No quiero hablarte, ni ahora, ni jamás- Me gusto tomar el control, me sentí fuerte, con poder, le dije a Blaine lo que pensaba, y no quería hablarle por el resto de la noche.

_Para el final de la noche, solo me sentía aislado, neutral, sin fuegos artificiales, sin mariposas._

_Esa noche me fui a la cama en paz, agradecido por tener esta familia, y me gusto no sentir nada por Blaine, _

**Y las cosas empeoran, Bueno, Bueno, Aquí culminamos el capitulo numero 6, estuvo cortito lo sé, Lo siento, Nos vemos el lunes con el capitulo 7, ****El chico de la cesta numero 9****, nos leemos, besos**


	7. El chico de la cesta numero 9

**Hola, este es el ultimo capitulo y quería invitarles a leer mi otra adaptación se llama Absolute Boyfriend está en mi perfil.**

**Capitulo 7: El chico de la cesta numero 9**

**Narra Blaine **

_La cena con los Hummel me había lastimado, y luego llego la recaudación de fondos anual de la escuela, y me encontré con una nueva serie de problemas, era uno de los chicos, uno de los chicos de las cesta, realmente era humillante ver que te subastan al frente de toda la escuela, por la niña o niño que ofrezca mas, si, básicamente todos tendremos una cesta de almuerzo, pero no nos engañemos, era un concurso de carne. _

En eso escuche a Sam gritar por el pasillo de la escuela hasta llegar junto a mí

-AQUÍ ESTAS, MI IDOLO – grito Sam alegre- No vas a creer esto, dos de los chicos mas lindos pelean por ti,

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunte

-Sebastián está rompiendo con su novio, y el y Jeremy van a pelearse en la subasta – dijo el emocionado

_Aunque se sentía bien ser su ídolo no disminuía el horror de ser el chico de la cesta número nueve._

-Bienvenidos todos, a la subasta anual, nos enorgullecemos de presentar…- Deje de oír a la directora hablarle a todos en el auditorio porque Sam me llamo –Blaine, kurt está en tercera fila

-¿Y qué? – pregunte

-Y tiene mucho dinero,

-Mentiroso

-Es cierto vi como lo contaba – dijo Sam

-Y ahora quiero presentarles a los muchachos de las cestas - Sam me deseo suerte y se fue a sentar en el auditorio repleto de estudiantes, mientras nosotros entrabamos a nuestra humillación.

_Kurt con dinero, que significaba, era posible que fuera a ofrecer por mí, _

-Primero tenemos a Raimon gis – dijo la directora

Así empezaron las ofertas,

Realmente estaba perdido en mis pensamientos hasta que llego el numero 8 me sorprendí un poco, todo paso tan rápido

-El número 8 es Eddy truller, Eddy es miembro del equipo de debate y…

_Ahora Eddy truller estaba entre mi y el banquillo, de la subasta, no me importaban sus hobbit, ni lo que había en su canasta, solo pensaba en kurt, y si ofrecía por mí, y si entraba en guerra de ofertas con Jeremy y Sebastián y perdía, pensaba en los horrores de esa posibilidad cuando escuche la hermosa y angelical voz de kurt _

-8 Dólares – dijo él, todas mis ilusiones cayeron con cristal roto,

_Kurt hummel ofrecía por Eddy truller, como podía ofrecer por Eddy truller, como podía ofrecer por alguien que no fuera yo, todo decayó cuando escuche él, Vendido a kurt hummel _

-Ahora el chico de la cesta número nueve, Blaine Anderson –

_Sabía que tenía que dar un paso, pero no podía moverme, _

-Adelante Blaine, no seas tímido – me dijo la directora, yo camine y me puse junto a ella – Blaine ama el beisbol…

La directora no termino de hablar cuando Sebastián grito 5 dólares,

-O espera a que yo…- pero otro más interrumpió a la directora

-10- dijo Jeremy mirando desafiante a Sebastián

-Doy 15 – dijo Sebastián

-20-

-25-

-30-

-35-

-40-

-50 – dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa de triunfo

-50 a la una, 50 a las dos, VENDIDO A SEBASTIAN SMYTHE– Grito la directora,

_Fue extraño, yo estaba almorzando con el chico más lindo de la escuela, y me sentía terrible, porque a seis metros de mi estaba kurt, MI kurt, Con Eddy truller, riéndose, de que se estaba riendo, como podría estar sentado riéndose y verse tan hermoso_

-Blaine ¿Te sucede algo?- me pregunto Sebastián

-¿Qué?- pregunte dejando de mirar a kurt

-¿Qué estas mirando allá tras?- pregunto Sebastián

-Nada – dije nervioso

-Esto esta delicioso Blaine – me dijo Sebastián, pero la verdad no le estaba prestando atención solo tenía ojos para kurt-Blaine, Oíste bien, dije que esta delicioso

-Podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea comida – dije

El se enderezo y sonrió - ¿Y de que quieres hablar?- pregunto

-No lo sé, Movimiento perpetuo, ¿Sabes algo de eso?– pregunte

-¿Movimiento qué?- pregunto el

El no es como kurt, ni se le acerca

No se dé donde saque las agallas, pero me pare dejando hablando solo a Sebastián y me encamine a la mesa de kurt, No sé que me paso, es como si estuviera poseído,

-Kurt quiero decirte algo- dije agarrándolo de la mano y alejándolo un poquito de la mesa

-¿Qué tienes Blaine?- me pregunte el mirándome extraño, Yo lo tome de los hombres, rayos estaba muy nervioso - ¿Qué estás haciendo?- me pregunto viendo hacia los lados, Yo cerré los ojos y me acerque a el pero me empujo y se alejo – Blaine basta – Dijo y salió corriendo, no me importaba las risas ni las burlas, solo me importaba que kurt se había ido, lo había alejado por mi imprudencia. Así que Salí atrás de él.

-Kurt, Kurt – grite, el me ignoraba sacando su bicicleta y yéndose – Podemos hablar – pregunte pero fue inútil

En eso escuche el reclamo de Sam - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loco?

-Déjame en paz Sam – dije molesto y empezando a caminar

Pero el me siguió – Tienes una cita con el chico más hermoso, y lo botas por kurt – dijo Sam como si eso fuera lo peor del mundo, me molesto obvio que me molesto eso

-TU NO LO CONOCES – le grite-NO LO ENTENDERIAS

-la verdad no entiendo nada – dijo Sam –Estas hablando de kurt hummel, el vecino pesadilla, el sabelotodo, el que limpia pollos.

-YA CALLATE – grite empujándolo

-¿Qué te pasa te volviste loco o qué?- me dijo el siguiéndome otra vez – Sabes que si vas a estar así, entonces no te conozco.

-A SI, NI YO A TI – dije yéndome

-NO TE NECESITO – grito Sam entrando de nuevo

_Caminando a casa con los platos sucios dentro de mi mesa solo pensaba en kurt, Me di cuenta que Sam tenia razón en algo, Me volví loco por completo _

Llegue hasta su casa y toque la puerta, Toque y toque, pero nadie me abrió

Llame a su casa, y su mama siempre me decía que estaba haciendo algo. Yo sabía que me estaba evitando lo sabía, pero no por eso iba a dejar de insistir

Trate de dormir temprano ese día, pero no pude dormir, observe su casa durante horas, Tenía que ver como mostrarle lo que sentía por él.

**Narra kurt**

El lunes caminaba hacia la escuela, cuando Rachel berry me obligo a volver a pensar en Blaine.

-Kurt ya salió la lista de los chicos de las cestas – dijo ella feliz –Hay esta, el número nueve, tu galán – me dijo ella

-Blaine Anderson no es mi galán – dije fastidiado

-Se dice que Sebastián va a tratar de reclamarlo – dijo Rachel

-¿Sebastián?- pregunte con fastidio

_Esa tarde estuve obsesionada con la subasta de la escuela, me daba cuenta de que volvía a sentir algo por Blaine, pero ¿Y QUE SI LE GUSTABA SEBASTIAN?, Yo no debería ni pensar en el, tenía que superarlo, Blaine Anderson ya no estaba en mi vida._

_La mañana siguiente estaba nervioso, sin darme cuenta de lo que pasaba, tome el dinero de los huevos, necesitaba una estrategia, era sencillo, si dejaba el dinero en casa dejaría la tentación._

Mi estrategia tuvo un problema cuando la señorita Hel me dio dinero por los huevos que le había dado, le insistí muchas veces que no, no quería llevar dinero a la escuela, pero no pude hacer nada, igual me los dio. Iba entrando al auditorio para sentarme cuando el cabeza hueca de smythe me pasó por un lado

-Oí que vas a ofrecer por Blaine – me dijo el burlonamente

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- pregunte

-Te vieron con mucho dinero esta mañana, ¿Cómo cuanto tienes?- me dijo el mirándome con esa estúpida sonrisa de yo soy mejor que tu

-Eso no te incumbe, y ya yo supere a Blaine – dije yéndome a sentar al lado de Rachel.

-Y ahora quiero que les demos una bienvenida a los chicos de las cestas de este año – dijo la directora

_Podía decir que no me importaba, pero, ver a Blaine salir de ahí con su corbata y su traje y con la cesta del almuerzo, puso mi corazón a dar vueltas._

La subasta paso muy rápido, cuando me di cuenta, era el turno de Eddy truller. Ósea que seguía Blaine, pero nadie ofrecía por el

-¿Por qué nadie ofrece? Es agradable – le susurre a Rachel

-Sí, hay esta tu respuesta – dijo ella mirando con pena a Eddy

Mi impulso de generosidad salió y levante la mano- 8 Dólares – dije

_¿Cómo pasó eso?, fue porque me sentía mal por Eddy, o porque no confiaba en mi por Blaine._

Mientras caminábamos para el salón de el almuerzo, contemple los eventos tan extraños, Aquí estaba a punto de almorzar con Eddy truller, mientras el chico del que había estado enamorado media vida iba a comer con mi enemigo mortal.

Estábamos almorzando – Quiero agradecerte por ofrecer por mi – Dijo el –Creí que me iba a quedar sentado

-No, yo quise hacerlo – dije con una sonrisa-¿Dicen que te gustan los aviones a escalas?

-Sí, mi papa y yo acabamos de terminar uno, Lo hicieron en el 75 fue el primer supersónico….

Trate de darle a Eddy toda mi atención, pero era difícil porque Blaine estaba detrás de él, Eddy decía algo sobre válvulas de escape cuando sin aviso Blaine se levanto y camino hacia mí, -Kurt quiero decirte algo –

Vi como se acercaba y cerraba los ojos, iba a besarme, a besarme, había esperado ese beso toda mi vida, Pero así no. No así

Lo empuje y hui de ahí, me fui a casa tan rápido que pensé que mis pulmones estallarían, entre a mi cuarto a toda prisa y empecé a llorar, mama preocupada entro y trato de conversar conmigo, como siempre tratándome como si yo fuera la cosa más hermosa y delicada del mundo. Le conté y ella me abrazo, en eso suena el timbre y mama va a ver pero la detengo

-Mama no abras, debe ser el – dije yo mientras escuchaba los golpes en la puerta

-Hijo, Deberías hablar con Blaine-

-No, no quiero – dije acostándome y volteándome

_Blaine no me dejaba en paz, llamaba por teléfono, tocaba la puerta, incluso vino a tocar en mi ventana, Porque no entendía que solo quería que me dejara en paz._

Después de dos días se detuvo, y creí que ya había terminado

Entro a la sala y veo a papa leyendo el periódico, esa tarde que iba a la sala a leer, papa me veía mucho, como que si esperara que yo viera algo, lo mire con una ceja levantada, y entonces fue cuando escuche un sonido en el jardín.

-¿Qué está haciendo? – dije parándome y cerrando el libro, Blaine estaba haciendo un agujero en mi patio, iba a ir allí a gritarle cuando

-Kurt, calma, yo le di permiso – dijo papa

-¿Permiso? ¿Permiso de qué? Está cavando – dije yo molesto no entendía nada, Me acerque a la ventana

-Le dije que podía – dijo papa tranquilamente

-¿Por qué?- pregunte aun observándolo

Era una tortura verlo cavar en mi césped, ¿Cómo pudo permitirlo mi padre?, y lo peor es que Blaine sabia que yo lo estaba observando porque de vez en cuando me miraba y me sonreía

Vi que ya no estaba – Ya no está – dije

En eso Blaine volvió con un - ¿Árbol? ¿Esta plantando un árbol? – pregunte mirando la escena sorprendido, me di cuenta de algo y sonreí - ¿En un…?

No tenia que preguntar, Lo sabía por la forma de las hojas, la textura del tronco, Era un sicomoro

Pensamientos:_ Blaine_… Kurt

_Cuando salió por la puerta, recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, como era posible que alguien quisiera huir de kurt hummel, _

O.O.O.O.O

Me miro con esos ojos, esos hermosos ojos, entonces supe que Blaine seguía por la vida con mi primer beso, pero no por mucho tiempo, al estar ahí me di cuenta que todos estos años, nunca habíamos hablado.

Yo mire el árbol y le sonreí - ¿Quieres ayuda?- el asintió con una hermosa sonrisa

Yo me agache y el igual y empezamos a plantar el árbol

Ese día empezamos

_O.O.O.O.O_

_Y supe que hablaríamos por mucho tiempo._

_El estaba acomodando la tierra alrededor del árbol y no lo resistí, agarre sus hermosas manos, tan suaves, el me miro y se sonrojo, dios era tan hermoso._

_Y luego no supe, más, solo que estaba besando al chico más hermoso del mundo, y se sentía que fuera lo más maravilloso que había probado _

O.O.O.O.O.O

Simplemente no supe cómo fue, el me agarro y me beso, así nada mas, y yo por supuesto que le correspondí, se sentía tan bien que me diera mi beso, después de todo, EL ERA MI PRIMER AMOR.

**Fin, The end, lo que sea, espero que les haya gustado el fic, gracias a los que me apoyaron, por supuesto que no fui la mejor, soy nueva en esto, así que podrán entenderme, Tambien quería invitarles a leer mi otra adaptación se llama Absolute Boyfriend esta en mi perfil, Besos**


End file.
